The instant invention relates generally to garden tools and more specifically it relates to a double headed garden tool.
When a person works in the garden many different types of garden tools must be utilized. Each tool performs a different function. One cuts weeds, another rakes, another hoes, etc. These tools can be costly to purchase and bulky to use and store.